


First Snow

by Emanning13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:22:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27742933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emanning13/pseuds/Emanning13
Summary: It's the first snow. Maybe it's time for some other firsts.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	First Snow

**Author's Note:**

> All rights belong to J. K. Rowling

It was another beautiful crisp Saturday morning. Harry was glad it was a Hogsmeade day. He walked the village monitoring the children. He was glad that he became a teacher at Hogwarts. It was his home. And Hogsmeade was bustling with activity. He could hear the laughter and feel the joy in the air. He smiled at the thought of getting to bask in the feeling of being at home.

It started to snow lightly. Fluffy white snow drifting slowly to the ground, covering it just right. Harry looked up into the sky in wonder. He loved the first snow. He felt that the first snow always brought something new into his life. Like a fresh coat of paint, he could feel like things were sending him in the right direction.

He wasn't watching where he was going. He bumped into something solid. He realized it was another person. "I am so sorry." He immediately rushed out. He looked up to see in surprise that he had bumped into Draco Malfoy, the new Hogwarts medi-wizard. He stood there gaping at Draco. He was so beautiful. The snow glinted off of Draco's golden hair. Giving Draco this angelic look.

"That's alright Potter." Draco said.

Harry frowned. He didn't know why it bothered him so. He wanted to start anew with Draco. Maybe this was his chance. "Please call me Harry."

Draco nodded. "Alright Harry."

Harry smiled at him. "Would like to have a drink with me at the Three Broomsticks?"

"Sure." Draco agreed.

They had a pleasant time. Harry kept stealing glances at Draco. He could feel the warmth in his belly. He kept looking at Draco's lips imagining what they would taste like. It wasn't all that surprising for Harry. On the walk back to the castle Harry stopped walking. Draco looked at him concerned. It was then that Harry took his moment.

He pulled Draco to him and kissed him for all his worth. When they pulled apart, they were both panting. Harry leaned his forehead against Draco's and smiled. For Harry it was perfect. A perfect beginning.

When Harry told him so, Draco couldn't agree more.


End file.
